


咬耳垂是亲爱的象征

by Togo13



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togo13/pseuds/Togo13
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	咬耳垂是亲爱的象征

最近有一档生活综艺节目因为大胆的直播设计而广受好评。三位节目常驻嘉宾在节目组指定的私人小岛度过一个半月的生活，每周末上午9点开始直播，直到晚上9点结束。每周，三个人在箱子里面抽取不同的任务，任务的完成情况会影响嘉宾下一周的任务条件。  
出人意料的剧情发展和人气明星的参演让这档节目的在线观看人数稳定突破千万。节目组也放话说第五期会有飞行嘉宾参加，让节目粉丝疯狂讨论猜测临时空降的嘉宾到底是谁。  
可节目组的保密工作太好，在各路营销号和舅舅党的爆料之下。第一位飞行嘉宾的姓名依然神秘。  
等到了第五期直播正式开始的时候，那个神秘人依然没有出现。节目组也像这事不会发生一样，闭口不谈。北山的论坛的讨论重心也被这件事调足了胃口  
北山论坛》娱乐区》日常生活直播讨论贴第五期

#51  
我现在每周都是睡到自然醒然后端着早午饭看日常下饭。为什么日常只播一个半月，求半年番

#52  
楼上的想要累死节目组吗？如果不是金主爸爸有钱，加上每周只直播两天。我要担心导演会不会过劳死

#53  
我倒是觉得一个半月挺好的。时间太长会疲劳不是？反正每周四还有vlog看

#54  
要不来下注？今天的飞行嘉宾和哪位美人关系更好一点。 

#55  
我觉得Rapunzel和bell的可能性大一点

#56  
为啥Elsa的可能性会小啊

#57e  
大家觉得早上9点开始直播是早了还是晚了？

#58  
我压嗷莎。 我觉得9点差不多，周末睡到8点多就差不多醒了。

#59  
这些明星早上就不晚点起来吗？都第五期了，每个人都是已经吃完早饭在岛上闲逛了

#60  
今天早上好奇怪啊

#61  
@61楼 何事奇怪？

#62  
Rapunzel和bell居然没有去酒店边的图书馆而是陪Elsa在酒店大厅看海就很。……人要来了？

#63  
私人小岛的好处就是，狗仔根本就没办法上岛。除非他偷渡或者很有钱

#64  
金主爸爸有钱啊

#65  
她们三个都是迪家的人，难不成这个岛是米老板的？

#66  
上周就挖出来了吧？反正这种小岛手续齐全合法合规，有钱烧的起

论坛和弹幕池里的观众讨论的火热，因为下大雨而无法到沙滩散步的三人却陷入了僵局。  
“所以我们要等到那个飞行嘉宾到了，今天的任务卡才能发给我们？”Rapunzel不留情面的盯着摄像头，就好像导演在对面自己的眼神可以戳穿对方一样。Bell什么都没有说，只是无言的翻过又一页纸。安静地等待新人的到来，每次任务都能按时完成的她完全不在意今天的任务是什么。  
而且。  
Bell不动声色的看了对面的Elsa一眼。虽然好友看上去和平时没什么区别，但从对方有些僵硬的呼吸节奏可以判断导演组有别于以往的任务发布方式让Elsa感到少许不安。  
Bell合上书本，决定找点话题让Elsa放松一下。  
“Elsa，今天你也和Anna联系了吗？”谈论熟悉的事物，能让Elsa放松不少。更遑论Elsa最喜欢的亲妹妹。可这次……  
“……哦，不还没有。”Elsa在听到Bell的话之后愣了一下，眉毛微微皱起。不知道是在担心在节目里讨论家人对自己影响还是……  
“她昨天就没有和我联系了。”  
哦。  
Bell在心里小小地惊叹了一下，没想到那个不每天向Elsa汇报一次工作的总裁大人居然有整整一天没有和最爱的姐姐联系。  
“这可真是……”当Bell考虑转变话题的时候，一直在和导演组犟的Rapunzel却突然坐到Elsa身边把人身子一扭正面对着海滩。自己再蹦跶到大厅窗台边指着海上一艘白色的邮轮大声叫起来“我们今天要去海上过夜！”  
镜头这时都切到了海洋之上的邮轮上。  
因为距离过远，邮轮只能看见一个模糊的轮廓。  
“你又和导演说了什么？”新场景意味着新的任务和风险。而且Elsa不确定自己这种情况下会不会晕船。  
“要来人，我们总得欢迎一下。而且机会难得，这时锻炼一下大家的摄影能力也是很好的。”  
“你这是在为难大家吧。”Bell面不改色心不跳的吐槽着不知何时揣起平底锅的好友“邮轮房间决定好了？”  
“我们抽签怎么样。”Rapunzel兴致勃勃的提出建议，整个人都快蹦起来了。“而且船上有钓鱼杆，我们可以在船上钓鱼。”  
比起在船上钓鱼，更想在房间里看剧本的Elsa刚想提醒好友在大雨的海中钓鱼有多么不明智就感受一股熟悉的气息靠近自己。  
双手环着自己的脖子，温热的脸颊轻轻蹭着自己。“晚上可以在房间里看星星，想要试试看吗？”  
Elsa扭过头去，一天没有和自己联系的亲妹妹就站在自己身后。亲昵的蹭着自己，露出熟悉的微笑。  
“………Anna。”  
“我可是这周的飞行嘉宾，姐姐可要好好照顾我。”Anna也不管有多少4K摄像机在盯着自己，就当着上千万观众的面轻轻咬了一下Elsa的耳垂。


End file.
